Jedi vs the Common Cold
by emonytahl
Summary: The Jedi are not above illness and Anakin finds this out as he's left sick. After his recovery, he drags Ferus out for a night on the town. Trouble then seems to follow Ferus as he deals with his actions, with Anakin getting the last laugh.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Jedi vs. the Common Cold

A/N: I'm writing this because I've been sick now for two weeks and I'm tired of it. I've been thinking how so-and-so would handle this. So those thoughts have turned into this story.

Anakin thought his head was going to explode. It felt like a dozen banthas were running around. He had a monstrous head-ache, his throat was sore and scratchy, he couldn't breathe and he had a cough that could be heard all the way on Naboo. He had gone and seen the healers yesterday and they said he couldn't attend his classes for at least two days. So he had nothing to do but lay in bed. Right now, he wasn't about to complain though. He felt that if he moved he might just drop dead right where he was.

It was dark in his room, and Anakin let his mind wander back to Tatooine. He remembered when he was sick; his mother sat by his bed and brought him soup and water. He loved the feel of cold water on his throat when he was sick. That feeling alone helped him feel better. He half wished that Obi-Wan would do something like that. _Although_, he mused, _if he did that, I'd never let him live it down_.

With the blankets pulled over his head, the room was warm and dark. Anakin hoped that he wouldn't have to move until he was feeling better. He decided that it was almost certainly going to work out. He didn't have to go to classes for a couple days, his master and himself had a week on Coruscant before their next mission. Yes, it was entirely possible that he wouldn't have to move from his sleep couch for awhile.

After a few hours of staring at his blankets, he decided maybe staring around his room would give his something more interesting to do. He quickly decided that he was wrong. Well, not entirely. There was stuff to look at, like his half finished droids, but his mind started to think about what was lying around his room and how to fix it. Deciding that it was better not to think while he was sick, so he pulled the blanket back over his head.

He had started to doze off, when he heard the door swish open. Anakin slowly pulled the blankets down so he could see who had the audacity to disturb him. It was Obi-Wan. Anakin smirked. _Maybe he's brought me soup_.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at his padawan. Here was the Chosen One, battling the common cold. He knew that no one was actually above illness, but for some reason he just found the idea funny.

Anakin squinted as his room was flooded with light. He groaned somewhat pathetically. "What?" he managed to get out.

"You have a visitor," Obi-Wan said.

He sounded somewhat apologetic Anakin thought. _Hmmm…_

Despite his master's tone, Anakin somewhat brightened. Maybe it was Tru, his best friend. He knew that Tru would come visit him. He remembered on Tatooine, how his friend Kitster had come to visit him when he was sick, and how much better it made him feel. "Okay," was all Anakin was able to say.

Obi-Wan's head disappeared only to be replaced by the figure of Ferus Olin. Anakin scowled. He DID NOT want to deal with Ferus at all. He hated Ferus' 'I'm better than you' attitude. When he was at his best Anakin couldn't deal with Ferus, now how would he fare?

"How are you feeling?" Ferus asked politely.

Anakin groaned in response, "Go away."

"I just thought I'd see how you were doing," Ferus said sheepishly. He then turned and walked out of Anakin's room.

"Good-bye Master Kenobi," Ferus said as he left the apartment.

Obi-Wan's head re-appeared. "What did Ferus want, Anakin?"

"Nothing."

Obi-Wan knew the two boys didn't get along, but felt now was not the time to lecture Anakin. He wouldn't listen right now, so there was no point to even try.

Darra and Tru rounded the corner approaching Anakin's quarters. They wanted to see how their friend was handling his cold. A few feet outside of Anakin's quarters they ran into Ferus. Both Darra and Tru were confused about this. Ferus' quarters were on the other side of the temple. He hadn't gone to visit Anakin, had he?

"What are you doing here?" Tru asked after a few moments of startled silence.

"Nothing."

"We're going to visit Anakin. You should come too," Darra invited.

"I can't, I have to…" Ferus trailed off.

Darra tried again, "Come on Ferus. I know that you and Anakin don't get along but he might appreciate your visiting him."

And with that Ferus found himself being dragged back towards Anakin's quarters.

Anakin was in a bad mood now, _maybe I should rephrase_ _that_ he thought, I'm in a worse mood now. He didn't want Ferus to see him like this. It made him feel weak. It was bad enough that when they were on missions that Ferus made him feel insignificant, but he had no right to come and bother him now. Something in the back of his head was saying something about how he should have treated Ferus better. The voice sounded a bit like Obi-Wan's. Anakin dismissed it.

He decided that he'd had enough for one day and pulled the blanket back over his head. He was going to fall asleep and not wake up for at least twenty four hours. At that point light flooded back into his room. He groaned inwardly. He bet it was Obi-Wan, who was going to lecture him about his behavior toward Ferus. _Not today_ Anakin thought.

There was whispering in his room. It took him a couple seconds to realize that it was not Obi-Wan but his best friends, Tru Veld and Darra Thel-Tanis. He threw the blanket off his head to so he could actually see his friends.

His smile quickly vanished when he learnt that Ferus was with them. _Not again, Force please, not again_.

"Hey Ani! How are you feeling?" Darra asked sincerely.

"Uh, okay. I guess," Anakin stammered.

"We figured you'd like some company for a little while, so we decided to come and visit. Hope that was okay with you," Tru said smiling.

Anakin muttered something in affirmation. With that Tru and Darra sat on Anakin's bed and started telling Anakin what he had missed that day. They covered everything from what went on in lessons, to the fact that Master Windu had tripped as he was walking through the cafeteria at lunch.

Anakin only half listened as his friends relayed the day to him. He was thinking about Ferus. He was standing near the door, in the shadows. Perhaps Anakin could swallow his pride for a few hours and actually invite Ferus into the conversation.

Anakin interrupted Darra while she was in the middle of her story about her sparring session with her master, to invite Ferus over to join them. Ferus hung back for a few seconds, but after everyone turned to look at him, he eventually pulled a chair near the bed and sat next to Darra.

After he was seated Darra continued with her story. Ferus remained quite but he was part of the group. Anakin felt proud of himself. He was the one to make a move; he was a better Jedi than Ferus. And he would be able to use it against Ferus during their next argument. But first he had to survive the banthas in his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Because it was asked for! So here's another chapter for right now. This story was originally going to be three parts, but it may become four parts. The story is all planed out now, but will take some time to finish as I'm swamped with homework now.

Anakin's Girl – Thanks for the review.

Ruby – Thanks for the review. My favorite character from the Jedi Quest series is Siri Tachi.

Child of Forgotten Stars – OMG. That review was great. How'd you know I was planning on Ferus bringing Anakin his homework?

---------------

Anakin lay in bed. Darra, Tru and Ferus had long since gone. Unfortunately Ferus didn't take the homework, that he'd brought Anakin, with him. _How can I be expected to do homework now? _Anakin thought. AT least Obi-Wan told him to get some sleep so he could ignore the homework for a little while. Although he was sure that sleep wouldn't help him feel any better.

Sleep was unable to find him though. His mind was whirling from everything his friends told him about the day. He actually kind-of regretted not being in classes that day. He certainly wasn't having any fun where he was.

---------------

Anakin was feeling better now. Over the past two days Tru and Darra had visited him and recalled what he had missed. And of course, Ferus continued to bring the work that Anakin had missed. Anakin, however, decided that the homework wasn't important enough to do, so it was thrown into the far corner of his room.

He couldn't wait for Tru and Darra's visit today. He was going to tell them that he was pretty sure he was going to go to class tomorrow. Classes were out for the day and he knew his friends would come in about an hour. He counted down the time.

Anakin began to worry as his friends normal visiting time came and went and they hadn't been to see him yet. _I wonder where they are_.

Darra suddenly burst into his room. She seemed panicky. "I can't stay long, Anakin. Master Rael is out sick and Master Windu has taken over for the week. We have a test tomorrow on what we've done in the last week. Now, aren't you glad Ferus brought you your homework?"

Anakin paled. A test tomorrow! He didn't know what they'd done all week, and there's no way he could catch up by tomorrow.

"Anakin, are you feeling alright? I brought you what we did today and a small study guide that Tru and I made for you."

"Darra," Anakin managed, "I don't think I'm feeling well enough to go to class tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, you should study anyway. I bet that Master Windu will give you the test when you do get back. I gotta go study though. The test is going to be hard." Darra said goodbye and rushed out of Anakin's room.

Anakin's mind whirled. Master Windu was giving them a test. He didn't know what they did that week. His mind was trying to wrap around the fact that they had a test.

Obi-Wan came into his room. "Anakin, how are you feeling? Do you feel up to going to class tomorrow?"

Anakin had to think fast. He didn't want to have to take that test. So he groaned as pathetically as he could. "I don't think so."

Obi-Wan eyed his apprentice carefully. "Alright," he said carefully. He wasn't sure if he believed Anakin or not. _Trust is important in a Master, Padawan relationship_, he reminded himself. _If Anakin says he's still sick, he's still sick_. Obi-Wan closed the door and Anakin was left by himself.

He lied to his Master. He was skipping classes. What would his mother say now? He was probably breaking some part of the Code, and was breaking some of the rules his mother had drilled into him as a child. He wished she was here now to help him.

Anakin hauled himself out of his bed and over to the corner where he had thrown the work that Ferus had brought him. He gathered it all up and crawled back into bed. He took the study guide Tru and Darra created for him, and glanced to see what he needed to know for the test. He didn't know anything on here. He was in trouble.

He opened his books and began to cram the information into his brain. There was no way to learn all this by tomorrow, but maybe he'd be ready for the day after.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Part 3 is finally up! Sorry about the wait.

----------

_The molecular composition of durasteel is…C14Al2…No, that isn't right. What is it?_ Anakin opened his textbook and searched for the answer. He was never going to learn this stuff in time for tomorrow. Maybe he could buy himself another day. No, that was out of the question. He still hadn't dealt with the guilt of faking sick today. He just had to prepare for the test that his friends were taking today. _They're probably writing it now_, Anakin thought.

He had spent the morning learning about the history of Kashyyk. He found it incredibly boring. A person can only read so many pages about how the Wookies decided to build their cities where they did. Anakin couldn't comprehend why he needed to know this. It didn't matter in the slightest. Why did the Masters think they needed to know this stuff?

Now he was working on chemistry. He really hated that class, even though it was very helpful when working on his droids. With a thought about his droids, Anakin decided to take a break from studying and work on a protocol droid he'd been trying to fix for about a month. There was something wrong with its cervo-motor. Anakin just wasn't entirely sure what it was yet.

He got out his tools and began to open the droid up and play around with the wiring. _Blue wire to blue wire, white wire to white wire. Hmm…. Maybe blue wire to white wire and white wire to red wire._ Right then the droid sparked and began to smoke.

_Oh no_, Anakin thought. He started to work on repairing the droid.

Anakin had lost track of time working on his droid. He came to realize how late it was when he heard the door to the main quarters swish open and he heard familiar muffled voices. _Oh no! It's 1700 already! That's Tru and Darra. I haven't studied at all! What am I going to do!_

Anakin dived into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He made it just as the doors to his room opened. Tru and Darra entered silently.

"How was the test?" Anakin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm just glad its over," Tru confided.

_Not good_, Anakin thought. What was he going to do?

"Will you two help me study what's on the test?" Anakin pleaded.

"I don't know how much good that would do," Darra said. "We both got different tests, and Ferus got another one as well."

Anakin groaned, he was in BIG trouble. How many tests did Mace make up? With his luck, he'd have a special test waiting just for him. Why did things like this always happen to him?

Tru and Darra help Anakin study for the test. They tried to tell him everything that was on their tests.

At last Darra suggested, "You should ask Ferus to help you study. He is, close to if not is, top of the class."

_No!_ Anakin thought. _I'm not depending on him! Not unless it was life or death! Maybe not even then_.

Anakin said he would do fine with their help, and they spent the rest of the night trying to get Anakin up to speed.

-------------------------------

Anakin had decided it was best to face the test sooner rather than later, so he decided to go to his classes today. He had spent all night cramming information into his brain. Nothing was staying there though. He didn't remember a single piece of information.

As he entered his classroom, relief flooded him. Master Rael had recovered from her cold. Anakin wouldn't have to take the test that the others had taken.

The class had gone fine all morning, but a small voice in Anakin's head told him something bad was going to happen that afternoon.

He was wary as he ate lunch with Tru and Darra, and he confided in them about his feeling. They dismissed it with a laugh and said he probably just felt guilty due to the fact that he had missed a few days worth of classes.

Then it happened. Right in the middle of his Galactic Politics class, Master Windu strode in. Anakin felt his heart quicken. This was it…the test.

After a brief conversation with Master Rael, Master Windu removed Anakin from the class and led him to a room with a solitary desk and chair. On the top of the desk was, as he suspected, the test.

Anakin sat down at the desk and casually flipped through the test. He was the Chosen One. He could write this test. Quickly the thought passed him_; I can't deal with being the Chosen One! What am I going to do!_

Anakin picked a random question and began to actually write the test. He didn't know what a prokaryote was. He 'completed' the rest of his test by filling in the answers with random words. He thought he maybe knew two or, if he was lucky, three answers. He handed the paper to Master Windu and darted out of the room.

Anakin had to get the test off of his mind. He stomped through the corridors. Regular classes had let out sometime during his test. He had to get out of the temple…and he knew just where he wanted to go.

Just as he reached the main temple doors, a hand grabbed his arm. He expected to turn around and see Obi-Wan, however the face that met his was that of Ferus.

_Not now! I want to get out! I don't need a lecture!_

"Anakin, where are you going? You know that no one is to leave the temple with out permission," Ferus stated in the annoying way only he could state things.

"I'm getting out of here. Now leave me alone!" Anakin's voice was only slightly lower than a yell.

"I'm afraid I just cant let you leave. And if you do, I'll have to tell Master Kenobi about it."

_Argh!_ And without a second thought Anakin grabbed Ferus' arm and pulled him out of the temple with him.

"What are you doing!" Ferus shrieked.

"Shut up!" Anakin snapped. "We're going to the Outlander."

And with that, Ferus found himself being hauled into a speeder. He could have resisted he realized, but there was something thrilling about breaking the rules, something he had never done.

Anakin landed the speeder near the Outlander and the padawans jumped out and walked the short distance to the club. They entered without any trouble and Anakin pulled Ferus toward the bar.

"Two Corellian Ales," Anakin shouted at the bartender.

The drinks came and Anakin was surprised when Ferus down the whole glass in a matter of seconds and quickly ordered another. In a few hours there were at least a dozen empty glasses around the boys, and Anakin was still on his first glass.

_Where did he learn to drink like that? I think its time to head back._

Anakin hauled Ferus' drunken body into the speeder and sped back to the temple. It was dinner hour so most people would be in the cafeteria. He hoped that Master Siri wasn't in her quarters, or he and Ferus would be in a lot of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter. Its part of my story but the story isn't finished yet. I don't have time since I'm dealing with school, but I promise that come the end of exams in mid December that the final chapter will be up. Hopefully.

------

Anakin was half walking, half dragging Ferus toward his quarters. _How much did he have to drink? _Anakin wondered. _He drank lots, fast. This isn't like Ferus. What's going on with him anyway?_ Anakin wondered.

As Anakin dragged Ferus toward his quarters, he was really glad that almost everyone was in the dinning hall for dinner. _This would not have been good, to have to explain his babbling to everyone we ran into. I just hope that Master Siri isn't in their quarters. _

After what seemed like years (to Anakin anyway) they reached Ferus' door. Anakin gulped. He heard movement inside the quarters. But not just movement…voices. And he was positive that one of those voices belonged to his master. _Not good, not good, not good. _

Just as Anakin's mind began to come up with a plan to avoid Obi-Wan, Ferus hit the chime to his quarters.

Anakin braced himself; he just knew that his master would come to the door. First failing a test, and then having to explain to Obi-Wan that he not only snuck out of the temple and went to a BAR, which he shouldn't even have been allowed into, but he got another padawan drunk.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door, He braced himself for the look on Obi-Wan's face and…

Master Siri answered the door.

Relief flowed through Anakin. He couldn't even see Obi-Wan. Of course that didn't mean anything; he could be in the kitchen cooking dinner for himself and Siri.

-----

Siri stared at the two padawans. It was the funniest scene that she had ever witnessed. Not only the fact that the two padawans at her door were Anakin and Ferus, rivals in the truest sense of the word, but they both reeked of alcohol and Ferus wasn't able to stand on his own.

It was times like this that she hated being a master. She knew that she should punish them Ect. Ect. But…she could hardly manage to keep a smile off her face. Besides when Obi-Wan found out about their escaped, they'd be in enough trouble anyway.

-----

Anakin looked sheepishly at Siri. She had a frown on her face, but her eyes gave away that she found the situation amusing.

"Uhhh…Master Siri, I brought Ferus home," Anakin said. _What a dumb thing to say_, he scolded himself, _of course I brought him home, we're here aren't we? _

"Thank you Anakin," Siri said softly, "I'll take care of Ferus. I'd leave quickly if I were you, Obi-Wan is here, and you know what he thinks of your trips outside of the temple."

"Thank you, Master." And with that, Ferus was transferred into Siri's arms and Anakin slipped out of sight. He hoped that Obi-Wan would never find out about anything that he had done that day.

-----

Siri quickly took Ferus into his room, and made sure he would be alright. He had passed out, probably pretty soon after Anakin rang the bell. She made a mental note to talk to her padawan tomorrow about his behavior. _Maybe by then, I'll have something to say to him._

She closed the door and went back to the kitchen to make sure that Obi-Wan hadn't burnt it down and hope that he didn't hear her short conversation with Anakin. _He's too hard on him sometimes_.

**Final A/N: As soon as possible – 'Why Ferus got drunk' and the long awaited conclusion.**


	5. Chapter 5

_What a horrible book! Who ever made this a 'classic'?_

A thump caught Siri's attention and she put her book down as a sick looking Ferus came stumbling into the common room of their apartment. Siri couldn't help but smirk at her padawan. It was good he was getting into trouble. He needed to let some of the starch out of his tunic.

"So did you have fun this afternoon?" She queried.

"Master," Ferus began, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone, I know better than that."

Siri began to phase out the long drawn out apology that Ferus was weaving. She thought that maybe he was going to exit the 'by-the-book' shell that he lived in.

"Ferus, stop." Siri couldn't take his squirming apology anymore. "So you know that you shouldn't have gone out, but you did. Nothing can change that. I'm proud of you, in a weird round about kinda way. It seems I'm rubbing off on you. I'm sure the council won't be pleased but…"

Right then Ferus cut her off. "But I didn't go to have fun." Ferus lowered his head. He couldn't look at his master. He knew that she wouldn't have minded if he had gone drinking, but he knew his reason for drinking was less than honorable.

He moved to a chair and sat down before he continued. "When Anakin grabbed me, I knew no matter what he was up to, he wouldn't have any consequences to face when he got back to the temple. He would be made to meditate or do some extra chores, but nothing that would actually punish him for what he actually did. So, I decided that he needed to learn to take responsibility for his actions. I knew if I got drunk then he wouldn't be able to deny anything."

Siri was shocked. What was she to do with this? _Yell at Kenobi. This is his fault_. A voice in her head said. And how much truth was in what Ferus was saying about Anakin's punishments. She had always thought that Obi-Wan was hard on him. But what did Anakin really do? She never knew for sure.Ferus would know though, since they are in the same classes and they see each other for a number of hours everyday. She was going to confront Kenobi about this, no question about it. To calm herself down a bit she counted to 10 and sighed. "Ferus," she began, but was unable to finish as Ferus stated in on another long winded apology.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 30 minutes had passed with Siri trying to stop Ferus's monologue with no success. So she found that she had just tuned him out and let him continue uninterrupted.

Suddenly she was aware that Ferus had stopped talking. She sighed again, more out of relief than frustration.

"Ferus, you know what you did was wrong and I understand where you're coming from, that Master Kenobi is quite lenient in punishing Anakin, but that is not something that we have any control over." _Just wait Kenobi, you're going to hear about this one!_ "You're sorry for what you've done and I know that you won't do anything like this again. That hangover that you're suffering from right now is enough punishment. Don't beat yourself up over this. Trust me, it's not the end of the world."

Ferus sat quietly for a few moment taking in everything Siri had said. He then politely excused himself and said he needed some time to meditate over his actions.

Although Siri was exasperated over Ferus's swift return to his old self, she knew she wouldn't be able to help him get over his feelings of guilt over his actions. But she decided that Kenobi would definitely hear what she had to say over this incident.


	6. Chapter 6

Ferus had left their apartment about 5 hours ago now and Siri was a little worried, this wasn't like him.

She frantically tried contacting him through their master-padawan bond…no answer. No trace of him for that matter. He must be pretty far away for her not to be able to contact him. That meant that physically searching for him in the temple would be a waste of time.

Next was the com-link…again, no answer.

Siri was very worried now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke with a banging at his door. He decided that if he ignored it, it would eventually go away.

"Kenobi, open this door!" Siri yelled at him.

No, the banging would not go away. In fact, if he didn't open the door, the banging may eventually turn into a trip to the healers for him.

"Just a minute," Obi-Wan yelled as he hauled himself out of bed and threw on a robe. He stumbled to the door and slammed his palm on the door release to open it. In the door frame was a fuming Siri Tachi.

As soon as the door had opened Siri stormed inside pushing Obi-Wan out of the way.

Obi-Wan knew something was wrong. Siri wasn't usually like this. She wasn't mad, she was agitated. "What's going on?" Obi-Wan was finally able to spit out.

"I don't know where Ferus is." Then she began to reveal the Anakin and Ferus's outing as well as the conversation she had with Ferus afterward.

Although Obi-Wan was quite angry that Anakin had gone out, he turned his full attention to helping Siri find Ferus.

Obi-Wan quickly dressed and began to formulate a search plan with Siri. Due to Ferus's personality both jedi knew that they wouldn't have to search very far from the temple and would be able to avoid places such as clubs and bars. They decided to split up in order to find Ferus quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

Siri was having no luck in finding her padawan. She knew where Ferus enjoyed going while given time outside the temple and so she decided these would be the places to search. She took the sites to the north and east of the temple, while Obi-Wan took the south and west sites.

She hoped they found Ferus soon. She didn't know what she would do when they found Ferus, but he was probably going to regret it. Unless he bored her to tears with another long apology, but right now she was too angry at him to let get away with that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had been searching now for about an hour and he hadn't heard from Siri yet if she'd found Ferus. He hoped that it would be her to find him, since he wasn't too sure how he would deal with Ferus. What was he to do? What was he to say?

Tired of searching the places that Siri had pointed out, Obi-Wan decided to take a short break and take a walk through a small park near the last coffee shop he was looking in.

The park was able to calm his nerves a bit, and he found himself wandering through the entirety of the park. He almost didn't notice the person sitting on a bench near a small fountain.

Ferus was just staring into the splashing water, and didn't take any notice when Obi-Wan sat down next to him.

Without turning to look at Obi-Wan, Ferus asked, "My master is furious, isn't she?"

"She's more worried than angry. This isn't like you Ferus."

Ferus turned to face Obi-Wan, "I've just screwed up so many times today, I don't know if I can face my master when I finally go back."

Obi-Wan felt sorry for Ferus. Ferus was the padawan who would not stray from the book, he followed every letter. It was easy to understand that now that he had veered away from it, he was lost. Obi-Wan knew that Siri rarely even glanced at the proverbial book and she was often exasperated at Ferus's attitude.

"Ferus," Obi-Wan began, "this isn't the end of the world."

"You know," Ferus interrupted, "that's exactly what my master said."

"Well, you should listen to her. I know that Siri is quite un-orthodox, maybe a little too much, but she means well and wants you to go on and become a great knight."

"But with all I've done recently, what will she think of me?" Ferus wondered.

_This is what it was all about_, Obi-Wan thought, _he is afraid he disappointed Siri_.

"Ferus, I know you're worried about what Siri thinks, but she knows you're not perfect. She knows how hard to try, and that makes her proud of you. You couldn't disappoint her."

Ferus smiled. It was a simple action but Obi-Wan knew that Ferus was beginning to come to terms with what he had done.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Ferus' shoulder and both men stood up. "Let's get back to the temple and find Siri before she kills us both." They both had a little laugh as they began the walk back the temple.

Before they were able to make it back to the temple, they found themselves caught in a pouring rain. By the time they made it back to temple they were both soaked to the bone.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan thought his head was going to explode.

He made a mental note to kill Siri, since it was her fault he was caught in the rain.

Right now though, he was too sick to even formulate how to exact his revenge. He just wanted to lie in bed and not move.

There was a small rapping at the door followed by the high pitched _whoosh_ of the door. It was at that moment that a bright light flooded his room. In the doorway stood a smirking Anakin with a tray that had a large bowl of soup.


End file.
